Tea and Comfort
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Everlark cuddles! After both waking from nightmares, Katniss and Peeta take comfort from each other.


_Author's note: I did a series of drabbles on my tumblr (booksrockmyface) in honor of getting over 500 followers. This is one of them. Please feel free to let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

Tea and Comfort

Everlark Cuddles

by Danielle Cheri

Peeta jerked awake. It was dark. _The cave! Mutts closing in!_

He blinked a few times and the features of the bedroom he shared with Katniss came into focus. Then he turned and felt the other side of the bed for his wife to pull her close for comfort, but she wasn't there.

Then he heard the clink of a cup on the counter in the kitchen downstairs and the soft whistle of the boiling tea kettle. He got out of bed and limped down to get a cup of the tea his wife was brewing.

Katniss leaned against the counter with a cup between her hands, blowing on the hot contents. One corner of her mouth went up. "You too?"

He nodded and poured some water into a cup and dropped the tea infuser into the water. "I was in the cave from our first Games. And those Mutts were there trying to get in. They got you." He took a sip of the tea and wrapped an arm around Katniss's waist.

"Mine was just me running away from Snow. He was a giant, at least ten feet tall. He was smashing everything in his path." She leaned her head on Peeta's shoulder. "I wish it would all just go away."

"Me too." He kissed her forehead.

They stood against the counter drinking their tea in silence. Katniss put her empty cup down and wrapped her arms around Peeta. She pressed her eyes into his neck.

"You want to try to go back to sleep?" He asked softly, moving his hands over her back.

"I want to go back up to bed and cuddle up next to you. I don't think I'll get back to sleep, but I at least need to be in bed with you."

"I agree." He gently removed her arms from him and slipped his hand into hers, threading their fingers together. He led her upstairs and they got back into bed.

Katniss put her head on Peeta's chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Peeta wrapped an arm protectively around her waist and combed his fingers through her hair.

"Are you okay?" She asked after a while.

"Getting there. You?"

"Same." She pressed her eyes into his shoulder and then lifted her head to look at him. "Our anniversary is next week."

He smiled, "I'm surprised you remembered."

"It's year one. I'll probably forget after that." She kissed him. "What would you like to do?"

"This." He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly before guiding her head back to his shoulder. "I like just being with you, Katniss. We don't need to do anything fancy."

"We should make some bread together. Try to teach me again how to make those cheese buns I like."

"Maybe you won't burn them this time." He teased.

"Maybe you won't just leave me to try and keep my eye on a clock. You know I'm not good at that."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I need to get you a timer if you're ever going to be a half-way decent baker."

"I thought it was something you just knew."

"_I_ do. I was raised a baker. You were raised a hunter. I could never do what you do. I don't even want to attempt it. I appreciate that you want to learn to bake. But you don't have to, you know."

"But I like being in the kitchen with you. Even if all I do is dump the right ingredients into the batter."

"And that is very important." He yawned. "Maybe we should try to sleep."

"I'm not tired. But I'll hold you if you want to sleep."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Are you?"

"I think so." He lifted her face. "You love me. Real or not real?"

"Real." She assured him and pressed a soothing kiss to his mouth. "Very real, Peeta."

"And I love you." He whispered back. "I know that's real, too."

She gave him another kiss and then put her head on his chest. She felt him settle and slowly drift off to sleep. She laid awake all night listening to him breathe and mumble in his sleep.

Katniss drifted off somewhere near dawn, still holding tightly to Peeta.


End file.
